A Second Tail
by nijijin
Summary: RLSS NLDMHP Light Slash Severus wants Remus to work on a new research project.


Title: A Second Tail

Author: Nijijin

Rating: R

Pairing: SS/RL and implied NL/DM/HP

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me…but aren't they so much fun to borrow?

Feedback: Gently please.

Sequel: To An Unexpected Tail This one will make more sense if you read the other one first.

Spoilers: Not really…mostly post-war speculation

Archive: Yes, but I'd be surprised that anyone wants to.

Severus' knees cricked uncomfortably as he continued climbing the stairs of the Astronomy Tower.

"I'm getting too old for this. And why does everyone feel the need to do their brooding or snogging up here anyway?" he grumbled to himself.

With a final huff of relief the Potions Master pushed open the oak door leading out to the Tower's highest rampart. Spotting his quarry, he stepped into the warm, still night and moved quietly towards Lupin.

The werewolf sat Indian-style against the wall, lumosed wand levitating just above his bowed head. Remus did not look up from his hands when Severus dropped down next to him. Neither felt a need to speak and passed the time in companionable silence.

"I suppose there's no need to buy these at Honeyduke's anymore."

Remus' rusty voice startled Severus from his own musings. The werewolf held his hands open for his colleague to see. The chocolate galleons glowed enticingly in their foil wrappers. Snape eyed them briefly before snatching one with deft fingers.

"Of course you'll continue to buy them."

He carefully peeled away the covering to reveal the rich, dark confection and swiftly popped it into his mouth.

"Yu knr prufctl wull uuhm jurrst ush fu…fown."

Severus held up his hand, finished chewing and swallowed before speaking again.

"You know perfectly well I'm just as fond of them as Malfoy.

Remus snorted as he watched Severus shape the candy's foil into a tiny ball and flick it away. The DADA professor had started carrying the chocolate galleons for Draco, but did indeed know the blonde's stiff and churlish godfather had a weakness for them as well.

During the war, members of the Order quickly discovered the chocolate stash Remus always carried in his pockets. Cardigans, robes, cloaks, and satchels were regularly raided and emptied of their riches. The werewolf enjoyed seeing the pleasure that the simple sweets provided, especially during those horrendous days.

At the time, it hadn't escaped his notice that while everyone else indulged in whatever they found, Draco Malfoy would discreetly search for something specific…his favorite. The first time Remus saw glee in the younger Malfoy's eyes when he discovered the chocolate galleons and helped himself, the older man decided to make sure the teen would never want for them again.

That cherished promise continued until today, when the 7th Years, Draco included, matriculated, leaving Hogwart's, leaving him and scattering to the four winds.

Chilled fingers demanded Remus' attention as they pried his hands open wider in an attempt to gain access to the remaining coins. The surprising antics chased after and banished the melancholy that had been plaguing him for weeks. Remus chuckled as Severus began to tear into another galleon.

"Oh so you're the one whose been raiding all my hidden stockpiles."

Severus raised an elegant eyebrow at his fellow professor before smirking.

"Hidden! Lupin, there is so much chocolate and the like, oozing out of every nook and cranny in your rooms that a diabetic muggle would go into insulin shock just from breathing the fumes while standing in the doorway!"

Severus was relieved and pleased to hear Remus' clear, light, bell-like laughter. It wasn't so long ago that the precious sound had almost been lost. Recently and especially today, his old schoolmate was much more subdued than usual.

"You've been waiting for just the right opportunity to say that haven't you?" Remus grinned.

In the light of the lumosed wand the werewolf's flecked amber eyes glittered with mirth. They always mesmerized Severus and he would never tire of looking at their dazzle.

"Mmmmmm, didn't you know? Leaving a legacy of 'Snapeisms', one of my life's ambitions," Severus grinned back.

"All these years, how could I have missed your rather bizarre sense of humor? Silly git," Remus' tone held nothing but affection.

And for a fleeting instant, they were two friends, Grffyindor and Slytherin, sharing a happy moment that should have been theirs a lifetime ago. Remus broke his gaze first. Severus was sure the same regret he felt was writ on the slighter man's face.

Remus sighed and tilted his head back against the rampart wall. At that angle, he had a perfect view of the waning moon. Severus shuddered as Lupin's gloomy demeanor returned permeating the very air around them.

"Remus, are you truly worried about them going out into the world? You must see they're quite capable of taking care of themselves and each other. Due, in large part, to your efforts."

Giving compliments still made the former Death Eater somewhat uncomfortable.

"And yours as well, Severus. No, I'm not worried in the least. Draco, Harry and Neville will do just fine, making us very proud, I'm sure. It's selfish…but…well…I'm rather worried about myself, if you must know."

The werewolf's tone was wistful and tired.

So Hagrid and Alastor were right after all. Lupin feared ending his days alone. How could he think such a foolish thing, after all they'd been through together? Snape decided it was his duty, no his right, to point out to the mangy cur, what a monumental idiot he was.

"You, mangy cur, are a monumental idiot!"

Ooooo, it was deliciously satisfying to say that out loud. Of course, one could never belabor the point.

"For supposedly being such a cunning and clever hero, Lupin, you're exceptionally dense and clueless!"

Remus smiled sadly, "Not clueless, Severus…hopeless."

Severus was gobsmacked.

"Hopeless? Lupin, surely you know we'd never…that I'd never…oh bloody hell, saying this type thing is always so…so... "

Remus blinked at him in wide-eyed confusion. Snape took a deep breath in an attempt to get his own roiling emotions under control. He could no longer wait for a better time. He had no wish to wait for a better time. There was no better time than now. So, closing his eyes and opening his mouth, Severus Snape took the final step off the cliff.

"Remus, I can't see a future for myself that didn't continue to include you or Moony. I find the prospect of being without you most annoying and quite unacceptable."

Well, wasn't that just the most stunning declaration of love? Severus glanced over at the werewolf. Remus returned his gaze with a rather disconcerting smile. One he didn't remember seeing before. Though a bit disturbing, it was also strangely encouraging. He apparently hadn't completely mucked everything up.

"To be honest, Severus, I haven't had much luck in getting what I hope for. Thus, hopeless seems to fit me quite well."

Snape couldn't argue with that logic. His own hopes had rarely ever been fulfilled. More often than not, Fate decided against him. But this time he wasn't going to be a bystander and let Fate do her will. Because he wanted this…he wanted Remus and badly.

"Haven't you hoped for this, Moony?"

Remus smiled as that once reviled nickname was said with hesitation and fondness. In so many ways, Moony and Severus were closer to each other than Remus and Severus. As the wolf was unable to speak, touch became a key means of communication when they were together. Touch…so much more intimate than speech.

It was ridiculous, but at times he, the man, was jealous of the tender relationship that he, the wolf, had with the Potions Master. Yes, against his better judgment, he had hoped Moony would still be able to run with Severus. But Remus had hoped that there would be more between the two men as well.

"Yes and no," was the tawny-haired man's cryptic reply.

Severus wasn't sure exactly what he meant, but that Remus chose to answer at all, had to be a positive sign.

"Good…good…yes…well. I've formulated a proposition that I believe will fulfill both our requirements."

"Oh?"

"You may recall certain areas of our Lycanthropy research lacked definitive information and we weren't exactly pleased with the final findings."

"Yes?"

"I thought we could…collaborate on a second project focusing specifically on one of those less detailed areas. We would still need to spend a great deal of time together. Moony would still need to remain under my observation…"

"I see…of course…that…that would be an option…"

Severus hid his smirk upon hearing Remus' slightly disappointed tone.

"No, Lupin, you don't see. There is only one very specific area I insist we study."

"Which one?" The tone was confused again.

"Werewolf-mating habits…in depth research from the moment of mate bonding," and Snape finally, finally, allowed himself to gaze tenderly at Remus.

Dejected amber eyes snapped up to the taller man. Surely he must have misheard. But as the darkly dressed wizard continued to look at him with uncensored adoration, realization dawned. A small smile began to play on Remus' lips as he remembered all their wonderful moments together this past year. Now, there would be more to come. Enough time to explore and experiment with each other. He couldn't help but give his future mate (bliss to be able to think of him as such) a full-blown, toothy grin.

"Lupin, it's most disconcerting when you look at me as though I were a leg of lamb," Severus teased with joy flashing in beetle black eyes.

" I gather my proposition is an agreeable one?"

"Oh yes! Quite agreeable! Far better than what I'd ever hoped for!"

Remus scooted closer and wormed his shoulder into the crook of Severus' underarm. Both men could not help the jolt of delight as the Potions Master lifted his arm to wrap possessively around the DADA professor.

"I expect that this project will last our lifetime. Are you quite sure you wish to embark on so daunting a task with me?"

"Mmmmm…daunting is perhaps not the word I would've chosen."

With a "hrmpf" of insult, Severus began to pull away. But the werewolf wouldn't have it, yanking the taller wizard close enough to kiss.

"I can't think of anyone else I would wish to share the rest of my life with. I've only ever wanted you. Obnoxious prat."

Remus was pleasantly surprised to find Severus' lips soft, warm and velvety. There was still a hint of chocolate, but something else too. He could only describe that elusive essence as lush, heady and addictive. He would always crave that something…he would always crave him.

There were no surprises for Snape. Remus felt and tasted just as he had always fantasized. Lips slightly dry, hot and burning, branding him as possessed. The werewolf's flavor was of all things tang and sweet. Severus swallowed his fill of pure, pulsing light and life. He would always be thirsty for this…he would always be thirsty for him.

Both were reluctant to break away, but breathing was rather essential.

"I was thinking."

"…"

"Like our last project, I intend to keep a journal of general observation, thoughts, and what have you."

"…"

"The non-fiction book I wrote from those entries was quite a success. I'd like to write a book this time as well."

"All right, but you're not going to give it such a…a…ludicrous title this time are you?"

"If you recall, it was the editor who chose the title and 'A Wizard And His Werewolf: An Unexpected Tail' was not ludicrous. It captured the public's imagination."

"Ugh…I hate that title, makes me sound like your pet."

"…"

"…"

"So you'd be opposed to 'A Werewolf And His Mate: A Second Tail'?"

"Tale spelled as tail again? That's really bloody awful, Severus. Why not just go with 'Two Tails Become One'?"

"Very well, as you wish."

"Right, time to shut you up."

Before Remus could move in for another kiss, Severus stood up in one swift move and held out his hand expectantly.

"Wha…what…we're going somewhere? I wanted more kisses," it sounded petulant.

"Perhaps I should consider if forever with you will be too daunting for me. And yes, we are going somewhere, my quarters to be exact. I wish to begin working on Chapter One immediately. It's likely to include several paragraphs on kissing, amongst other things."

Remus grabbed the offered hand firmly and pulled himself up fully against Severus.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place."

Still holding the Slytherin's hand, the werewolf grabbed his wand and dragged his friend and future lover down the staircase, intent on reaching the dungeons as quickly as possible.

The drawing room fire only offered a slight glow, but the candle on Severus' desk provided just enough light as he read over his first journal entry. Shaking his head as he smiled, the wizard closed the new leather volume. He stood up and stretched his arms until a satisfying back crack could be heard. Snape's bare feet were cold on the stone floor as he made his way back to the bedroom. Harvesting discarded clothing along the way he plopped them on a chair just by the door. Unable to resist, he pressed Remus' cloak to his face and breathed deeply. It was nice, but the real thing, still asleep in his bed, was infinitely better.

Severus wasn't surprised to find even more candy in a breast pocket. He scooped out the hoard and moved it to the front pocket of the werewolf's trousers. He would search for the stash later, preferably when the pants were back on his lover's body.

Removing his dressing gown as he stepped into the bedroom, Severus' breath caught at the sight of Remus' sinewy back glowing in the firelight. The bed sheet was draped low over a scarred hip, revealing a hint of his dark cleft.

Severus wanted to touch. Severus needed to have.

He stepped close, reached out and trailed a long finger, feather light, along Remus' spine. The sleepy body twitched in reaction. Severus was ridiculously thrilled to see Remus' hand begin to search the empty side of the bed.

"Sev…Severus?"

The other wizard gently tugged at a familiar lock of solid silver hair just at the nape of the Gryffindor's neck. Even after transforming, that one lock, so like a moonbeam, was still visible in the wolf's ruff. Severus would tug at it when he needed Moony's attention, or when he wanted the wolf to follow. A sharper yank admonished the cur's misbehavior. Often Severus would absently twine a finger in it when the beast's great head rested in his lap. This was the first time Severus touched the human version. It was as silky and comforting as the wolf's fur.

Remus rolled back to smile up tiredly at his mate. Severus could not resist dropping a sweet kiss on those enticing lips before climbing back into bed.

"Mmmmm…that's nice. Where've you been? It's cold without you."

"I've just completed my first journal entry and do stop sounding like a petulant child."

"Really? And how'd it turn out."

"Quite gripping. Though I doubt this time I'll be awarded an Order of Merlin for Merit In Literature."

"Why not?"

"I don't believe there is one for pornography. Where are you going?"

"I have got to read..."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"I thought we'd begin working on the next chapter."

"Oh! Well, by all means. Wouldn't want to cause writer's block."

"I was thinking."

"..."

"We should add illustrations this time."

Fin


End file.
